Mathis Tekiel
Mathis Tevidian was a Surgefinder and one of Shadows4Silence's characters. Appearance Personality Mathis was friendly, often joking around with those he was closest to. However, he was fiercely protective of his friends, and would brave a highstorm for them. (Literally.) His urge to save others has brought him to the brink of death many times, and eventually all the way there. History Before the Knights: Mathis was beaten by his noble father in Luthadel. He bonded with Rachel. RP1: Mathis's first appearance in KotC is at the first meeting of Urithiru, where he helps heal Tesh and tells everyone he won't go after Cole. He Steelpushes out of Urithiru then, and is next seen in the chasms of the Shattered Plains. He watches as the highstorm nears, questioning if he is ready, then summons an Honorblade and breaks his bond with it. He starts racing the storm. Mathis sees Tesh heading into the storm and follows her, blocking the inside of a crevice where she's hiding. During this time, he has steadily attracted the attention of a small spren, glowing silver and acting much like Timbre. He falls unconscious; when he wakes up, he swears the Second Ideal of the Edgedancers and heals Tesh, keeping his own wounds, and runs to Kholinar. Once he reaches the others, he heals Sam, then collapses; Varaseel gives him Stormlight, and he revives. They speak for a short time until Tesh arrives, and Mathis takes her into a building to rest. He heads outside to sleep. When everyone is awake, he exchanges words with his spren, which he calls Spark; she can't speak, but he doesn't mind. He talks with Tesh, then heads up to the roof and thinks about his life. Spark suddenly acts strangely, causing Mathis to go inside and alert Teshani and Varaseel. He listens to Tesh reveal her life story, speaking with her afterward. They joke together. At that point Tesh leaves, and he follows close after; Spark leads him to the place in Kholinar where Cole and Sam are fighting. He joins them, battling Cole, until Sam runs off. Mathis asks Spark why he can't help anyone, since they always leave, and asks her if she'll leave him too. Walking around Kholinar, he encounters and assists an old lady in moving something across a street, but when she too leaves him he slips into depression and insanity. During this time, Mathis recalls being beaten by his noble father and living in Luthadel. He visits the Purelake and Urithiru. On the top of Urithiru, he confronts his misery when Tesh shows up and talks him out of dying. He swears the Third Ideal of the Edgedancers, exploding with Stormlight; this process somehow summons Zephyras. Mathis asks him what's going on and is not answered. He and Tesh leave Urithiru, running to the Purelake; on the way, Mathis confirms some of his theories about Spark. When they reach Cole and Sam, Mathis volunteers to carry the disabled Fullborn. He brings Cole to an area in the middle of nowhere to question him. They hold a short conversation in which Cole insists he would do anything to end the Splinter, even killing whoever it's in at the time. Mathis heals Cole, warning him not to cross him, but Cole wounds himself again. Tesh and Sam return to them and the whole group heads back to Urithiru. Mathis leaves, but Tesh finds him, and they talk. Phoenix pops in, and Spark likes him. Mathis then leads the other three to the Purelake, where the final battle of the Splinter takes place. He consults Spark and decides that he'll die before he lets any of the others perish. Flux comes to Mathis and begs him to help Vara by forcing her to remember her past. Mathis screams, runs in, and fights with the others until Tesh joins that corner of the battle. She duels the Splinter with Shardblades, and the Splinter wins, killing her. Mathis dashes to her side and heals her, giving up his remaining Stormlight. This costs his life when the Splinter stabs him. He dies, smiling, in the Purelake. Thanks to his Investiture, Mathis lingers in the Cognitive Realm long enough for Tesh to say goodbye to him. Mathis, now dead, finds Spark, who is revealed to be his cousin Rachel. They speak, and he cries. He also leaves a letter to the Knights. He and Spark are together for quite a while. RP2: His first appearance in the sequel is when Tesh is unhappy. Mathis and Rachel turn up to help her; Mathis manages to show his true from, rather than the small steel-colored orb he normally looks like now. They hold a meaningful conversation full of character development and cheering each other up; when Tesh goes away, he is comforted by Rachel. Then the two of them pass on to the Beyond. Death: Mathis went on to the Beyond and presumably continued there forever. Investiture Mathis is a Coinshot and an Edgedancer of the Third Ideal. Relationships Mathis had a strong relationship with Teshani. They spoke frequently, and he flew into a highstorm to save her. At the battle with the Splinter, he died to bring her back. Tesh also saved him from his depression. Mathis also had a very strong relationship with Rachel Tevidian, his cousin. She supported him during his rough childhood, and was beaten for her. When reunited, they were extremely joyous. Quotes "Even if it is me ignoring, I will listen. I will not make the same mistake again...I will listen to those who have been ignored." - Mathis swearing an Ideal "Even now, in your darkest hour of night, you rise above me higher than I could ever hope to reach. Because of this, I cannot help pull you out of this...but I can push you to keep rising higher. After all, I am a Coinshot. I know how to Push." - Mathis encouraging Tesh Trivia Rachel's name was once misspelled as Rachael. Category:Dead